Life in 0s and 1s
Life in Zeros and Ones Requirements: Computers ••••, Intelligence •••, A GM may also require characters to have a cybernetic implant to use this power set. Your Digital Self • When interacting with something as complex as the internet or as simple as two computers networked to each other you are able to project yourself as an entity on the network. Using this power allows you to use your mental prowess over the mundane limitations of the standard physical input to a computer network. Requirements: A visual connection to the network. Glasses that can connect to a wireless device with screen overlays to something as advanced as a virtual reality unit; it does not really matter as long as you have some visual connection to the network you are projecting into. Roll: Intelligence + Computers Roll Results Dramatic Failure: You are able to connect but anyone on the network is immediately aware of your presence on the network. Your Signal is tripled for the scene or hour whichever is longer. Failure: You are unable to project yourself on the network. Success: You are able to project yourself onto the network. Exceptional Success: You are able to project yourself onto the network and have an advantage of plus one to your initiative and a negative one to your signal after rounding. Cost: 1 Willpower Effects: You have an avatar of yourself in the network to help you to better manipulate data on the network or to defend your system from hackers. Your avatar looks however you would like it to and has the following stats: Defense is equal to your Willpower Attack is equal to your Intelligence + Computers Initiative is equal to your Wits Health is equal to your Resolve + Computers Signal is your base stealth modifier. The signal score determines how easy it is to find you in the network a larger number makes it easier to find you where as a smaller number makes it harder to find you on the network. Signal is equal to your Computers score divided by two rounded up. While in your avatar form you have a plus one to your dice pool for doing anything on that network. If your opponent is engaged in this combat without this powerset, they receive a -1 for the duration that you are on their network. Manipulating the Code •• Hacking becomes an art form for you rather than a game and the coding of programs become your paint. Requirements: Your Digital Self Roll: None Cost: None Effects: After projecting into a network you are able to see, change, write and even destroy programs around you. You can create weapons for your avatar so you can defend yourself in the digital world. The effectiveness of your weapon is equal to your Intelligence or Computer score, whichever is lowest, divided as you choose. This power lasts for the duration you are in your avatar state. If you leave and reenter your avatar state you must reactivate this power. In addition you also have access to the advanced computer rolls. (See end of this section for advanced computer rolls) Ghosts In The Machine • • • Scripts and code take a life of their own after you have written them. They follow your command as if they were perfect soldiers. Requirements: Manipulating the Code Roll: Intelligence + Computers, Coding Specialization Cost: none Effects: You code a limited Al to help you in the network. This Al cannot act on its own but is able to follow your command to the full extent of its ability. If someone tries to stop the Al from completing its task it will find different ways to accomplish its task. The Al will either assist you with your current task or follow a command you give it. If you give the Al a command it will follow it until it completes the command, is destroyed, or you decompile the code. Decompiling an Al code is a free action. When assisting you in a task the Al gives you one additional dice to computer use checks or attacks. When set to defense the Al provides one to your avatar health value. When the Al is set to assist it must be told how it is helping you and cannot deviate from this task unless decompiled and re-scripted. When the Al is set to complete a task it will follow it to the best of its ability. It will overcome firewalls and defend its self as much as possible. The Al script has a dice pool equal to the number of successes rolled when it is scripted. The Al has a defense of half the number of successes rounded down that was achieved when it was scripted. The Al can never be scripted with a defense value lower than one. An avatar can script as many Als as its score in computers. Each Al can be set to different tasks and are able to be tasked to advanced computer tasks. (See advanced computer rolls at the end of this section) Al scripts last until their task is completed, if they are assigned to one, or until you leave your avatar state. Over Clocking •••• Your avatar is able to move at the speed of thought. Acting as fast as your neurons can fire, you become able to attack computers at combat speed. Requirements: Ghosts In The Machine Roll: None Cost: None Effects: The adrenaline effect that occurs in combat now applies to hacking systems while in the avatar state, making it possible to make hacking attempts while in combat. Hacking attempts in combat are full round actions. While hacking in combat you are not able to do anything else. Activating other abilities in this power set take a full round action while in combat. Firewall Breach ••••• Signals are like strings and a network is just strings that are tied together. With this level of power you are able to tie these strings together creating your own network between computers that were not networked. Requirements: Over Clocking Roll: Intelligence + Computers, Networking Specialization Cost: One Willpower Effects: On a successful roll you are able to connect two network ready computers to each other creating a network. In addition to this you also able to use your avatar state in an un-networked computer system. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: A network backlash happens, dealing ten bashing damage to you. Your current willpower will absorb some of this damage lowering the damage by one for each willpower you currently have to spend. Failure: You are unable to create a connection. Success: You create a computer network and are able to use it as per normal. Exceptional Success: You not only create a computer network but also have a home field advantage giving you an additional dice on all rolls using this network including avatar related rolls. Remote Connection ••••• • Your command over computers is truly supernatural. You are able to connect to computer networks at a range. You do not need to see if a computer is nearby you just know they are as long as they are in range. Requirements: Intelligence •••••, Computers ••••• •, Firewall Breach Roll: Intelligence + Computers, Networking Specialization Cost: One Willpower Effects: You are able to go into an avatar state at a range equal to your permanent willpower x 270 meters. At twelve permanent willpower the range will be a little over two miles. Using this skill replaces the requirements of Your Digital Self for projecting your avatar. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: A network backlash happens, dealing one level of lethal damage to you. You are also knocked unconscious for 10 minutes. Failure: You are unable to project into your avatar state. Success: You are able to project into your avatar state like in Your Digital Self. Exceptional Success: You are able to project into your avatar state like in Your Digital Self and you regain the willpower you spent. Divide by Zero ••••• •• Connecting to a computer is one thing, turning it off is another. You are now able to force computer systems to turn off when you want to. Causing cascade shut downs in large networks and even making a ship go silent. Requirements: Intelligence ••••• •, Computers ••••• •• , Remote Connection Roll: Intelligence + Computers, Electronic Warfare Specialization Cost: One Willpower Effects: In your avatar state you can shut down a computer system on a network causing it not to reboot for the scene or hour whatever is longer. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: Your computer system shuts off and is not able to reboot for the scene or hour whatever is longer. Failure: You are unable to shutdown the computer. Success: You successfully shut down one computer that is on your network. Exceptional Success: You successfully shut down one computer that is on your network. Reflexively and without having to spend willpower you are able to make rolls to shut down other computers on this network until you roll a failure. Advanced Computer Rolls Command: Requires: Coding Specialization. Effect: Allows an avatar to control a device through the network like a camera to a computerized gun or electronic systems. Action Roll: Intelligence + Computers Encrypt: Requires: Electronic Warfare Specialization. Effect: You are able to encrypt files on computer networks via your avatar state. Action Roll: Intelligence + Computers Black Hammer: Requires: Electronic Warfare Specialization. Effect: You are able to directly attack a computer system. With a successful roll you case physical damage to a computer. Damage is equal to successes. Action Roll: Intelligence + Computers Decrypt: Requires: Electronic Warfare Specialization. Effect: You are able to decrypt files that were encrypted using the Encrypt skill. Action Roll: Intelligence + Computers Medic: Requires: Coding Specialization. Effect: This roll lets you repair damage done to your avatar and Al scripts. Action Roll: Wits + Computers Spoof: Requires: Electronic Warfare Specialization. Effect: You can use this roll to make your avatar send out the same signature as enemy avatars. Action Roll: Intelligence + Computers Stealth: Requires: Hacking Specialization. Effect: This roll lets you move around undetected in an avatar state. Action Roll: Intelligence + Computers Track: Requires: Effect: This roll lets you find stealth or spoofed avatars. Action Roll: Intelligence + Computers Computer Specializations: Electronic Warfare Coding/Programming Hacking Networking Category:Core Ruleset